A Realization
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: This is all about how Elena finds Katherine in the kitchen after Founder's Day and what happens thereout. Elena finally realizes she DOES love damon in some way shape or form and she is confused by it and about what will happen with Stefan.Chpt 14 is up!
1. Da bitch is back in business baby!

Damon: Bree?

Me: Yes, Damon? (look panicky at him)

Damon: You do know you don't own Vampire Diaries, right?

Me: (nod slightly, smiling) Yes, I know. L.J Smith does. I envy her.

Damon: Doesn't everyone?

Chapter 1: The B***h is back in business, baby!

*After founder's Day

Elena walked into the kitchen, calling to her Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. They didn't answer. She heard a scream from somewhere in the kitchen and rushed in. Her father, her former Uncle John, was bleeding and had a knife prodding from his chest and, to her own shock, a girl that looked just like her stood in front of his bleeding body with a smile on her face. Katherine. God, Damon was right. She was Katherine's doppelganger.

As if she sensed her presence, Katherine whirled and pinned Elena against the wall; fangs out and veins under her eyes prominent. Elena cried out when Katherine's hand tightened on her windpipe, cutting off her air.

"You," Katherine sneered into her face, "are the bitch that stole my Salvatore boys' hearts."

Elena gulped, glancing down at her dead father. It scared her, the thought of death. She had so much to live for; Stefan, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, and even Damon. Deep down inside of her, she did love him so. He was dangerous and funny and sweet when needed be, and he could be a good man if he tried. And being extremely handsome didn't hurt at all. He was even more gorgeous than her beloved Stefan.

Katherine snapped Elena's attention back to her by slamming her head into the fridge behind her.

"Ahh," Katherine mused, "I smell a Salvatore close by. And he's my favorite."

And at that moment, Damon chose to bust open the door and charge into the kitchen. His dark hair was mussed and his aspect had come over him. He ripped Katherine away from Elena and threw her on the floor. Elena watched transfixed as they moved like panthers, circling each other and lunging.

Elena took the opportunity to grab her father's ring off the counter, slip it onto her finger and grab Katherine's hair in her fist. She threw Kat into the living room, but Kat lunged at Damon and sank her teeth into his shoulder; causing Elena to gasp in unison with Damon. He crumpled like a doll and Kat's aspect resided and she smiled that of a fox.

"Now that," she said to Damon as if he was conscious," is how a real vampire fight." She rounded at Elena. " The bitch is back and no one going to survive my wrath. Especially you, Elena dear. See you soon and tell Stefan Hi."

And with that Katherine was gone like a mist. Elena knelt by the very out of it and currently unconscious Damon. His lip was cut, his neck was a mess, and his expensive clothes were wrecked. That was he last straw; no one hurt someone she loved and got away with it. Nobody, not even Katherine. She found a knife in the kitchen, knowing what she had to do: feed Damon.

It was not a thought she liked at all. It made her cringe and she had to think to herself that this was to save Damon as she slit her wrist. She knelt next to Damon, propping his head on her lap and putting her wrist to his mouth while trying not to cringe. His lips didn't move and his chest didn't fall until after a full minute of still silence. Then he opened his beautiful eyes and pulled his mouth back.

"No, Elena," he whispered.

She groaned out loud and frowned down at him. He had taken on the Stefan diet since he had killed Lexi and she knew, if she made him drink, it would be hard to stop. But Damon could and he would for her well being. Elena pushed her wrist against his lips.

"Yes, Damon,' she persisted," I trust you. Now drink so you can heal."

Damon bit her wrist and began to feed.


	2. I will hunt you downand kill you,Kat

Stefan: Bree, I must speak with you.

Me: (trot downstairs from Damon's room) Yes, ?

Stefan: I just wanted to remind you don't own Vampire Diaries. LJ Smith does.

Me: I know Stefan. Now don't you have some bunnies to eat? (walk away)

Chapter 2: I will hunt you down and kill you, Kat

Damon's pov

Ahh, could my day get anymore fucked up? Oh wait, it could, and it did. And I can sum it all up in 2 words: Katherine Pierce. The chick that lied to me that she was in a tomb and then screwed me over by sending Elena's evil birth mother and father to kill me and my brother. God, I could strangle her with my bare hands. On second thought, she would enjoy me strangling her. Maybe I could stake her or do what the Roman's do and impale her.

But right now my mind was on other things. Such as Elena's blood pouring into my mouth and her trying to look at anywhere but me. I pulled away reluctantly and was about to bite my own wrist when she shook her head stubbornly and helped me up. My legs almost slipped out from under me but she grabbed me in time.

"Let's get you to the Boarding house shall we," she asked in her sweet voice that melted the ice of my heart a little.

I nodded and got into her car.

Elena's pov

The drive to the Boarding House wasn't fun at all. My wrist was burning, I was scared about Damon and the way he looked like he was about to pass out, and I was confused on my feelings toward him. I did love Damon in some way, but I wasn't sure if it was the same as my beloved Stefan or not.

And it didn't help that Stefan peppered me with questions as soon as I got Damon in the door, leaning heavily on me. Stefan grabbed my free arm.

"Elena," he said low, "what the Hell happened?"

I shrugged out of his grasp, avoiding his gaze. "Katherine killed my dad, attacked me, then attacked and almost killed Damon."

Stefan glanced from his brother and back to me and then back to Damon. "Are you alright," he asked Damon sternly.

Obviously my blood had done him some good because he said, "sure. I'm great. My ex just tried to kill me and your girl just gave me blood against my will. I'm peachy. I'm the picture of vampire health."

Stefan grabbed Damon and threw him against the wall as I screeched, "Stefan, stop!"

He dropped his brother to the ground and I rushed to Damon's side. He had a new cut on his right forearm and there was I little crack on the back of him head from being thrown. I glared up at Stefan.

"Stefan," I hissed, "we will talk about this later. But right now, I need you to go get blood from the blood bank. He's going to need it after I patch him up."

Stefan growled at his brother and then left. Damon leaned on my side and I propelled him upstairs. Once of his bed, he hissed in pain and muttered something about, "I'll hunt you down and kill you, Kat."

A/N Hello, people of the world. I have ultimatum for you sorry to say. I will not update until I have 2 reviews. I know you can do it. And I have a little writer block. I NEED HELP! Please with cherries on top review and give me ideas. No bitchy reviews, only nice and constructive reviews. BTW: I only have 2 chapters up. Sorry it's so short.

Love~ Bree


	3. Kill,Kill

Hello, my beautiful readers! I want to thank you for the helpful ideas and the sweet remarks. I love you guy like a fat guy loves gravy (that means a lot). Note: I don't own Vampire Diaries, I just write about it and dream about sexy Ian Sommerhalder. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Kill,Kill.

Stefan's pov

Well, my world has gone to crap and it looks like my human girlfriend has just defended my dumbass brother and told me to get blood to keep him alive. Stupid Katherine, why'd you make us love you? Why did you come back?

I stomped up the steps of the hospital and quickly stole a few dozen-blood bags before the night nurse could see. I took my sweet time getting home; more time to think and stall Damon's hunger.

My brain went to my sweet, helpless Elena. She was so like the one I was truly in love with. I had just told her I didn't love Katherine to make sure I wouldn't have to lose her. In a way I love her closely to my love for Katherine, but I loved Katherine till the end as to where Elena is just an obsession. For now, at least. She might care for Damon with a passion, but she was in love with me. And then she was right before my eyes, smiling coyly. She had left Damon's side to find me. Her eyes were bright with light, which started to show some differences from my Elena. Her hair was a little thicker, as was her eyelashes. Her face was more committed to memory than I thought. Then I saw the fangs in her smiling mouth, bringing a grin to my own. Katherine.

Elena's pov

I was cleaning the cuts on Damon's arms when he finally stirred. He had been out for at least an hour and I knew he was hungry by the way his eyes darted to my neck and then my face. The glances made me shiver with fear and then I relaxed when he grabbed my still hand on his arm. I looked down at him and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his crystal blue eyes.

"Hey," I murmured softly, "how are you?"

He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, keeping them closed. "I've been better." He opened his eyes and pursed his lips. "How long have I been out?"

I checked the clock on his nightstand. It was 12:43. He had passed out around 10:09. So…2 hours and 35 minutes and Stefan wasn't back with the blood yet. God, my man was slower than molasses. And he was a fucking vampire, for Christ sake.

"You've been out for over 2 and a half hours," I sighed and got up. "I'm going to call Stefan and see what's taking him so long."

Damon grabbed my hand. "Please stay. Call him from here," he begged like an infant.

God, Damon Salvatore has never begged. Ever! And now he begs me to stay and call my boyfriend when he's in the room. Sweet baby Jesus, I think this boy is in love with me. I sat on the edge of the bed and dialed Stefan.

Katherine's pov

I was kissing my sweet St. Stefan when my doppelganger called him. He pulled away and answered the phone, still looking at me. He listened intently and then hung up. He stood up, grabbing his belongings off my table.

"I must go," he stated quietly before cupping my chin. "I'll be back though."

He left quickly and I couldn't help but laugh. My Stefan was back.

Damon's pov

I was snuggling with Elena in the den when Stefan burst through the door. For some reason after I was patched up, she wanted to go downstairs and cuddle. Don't ask me why because I have no answer; all I know is that I love it. She fell asleep quickly and didn't stir when Stefan came over to us and smacked me across the cheek.

At that moment I could think of 1,000 or so ways I could kill him in a blink of an eye.

I shifted Elena off my lap and into my arms to carry her upstairs. I settled her in MY bed, not 's, and ran down to him. He stood there with his hands on his hips like a prissy little girl. And, in my book, he was one.

"What is it, little bro," I asked sarcastically, knowing I was pissing him off further.

He growled. "Why was Elena asleep on you," he sneered.

I wagged my eyebrows. "Jealous much?"

He pinned me against the wall, making a cracking sound.

Obviously the sound travels upstairs, because the next thing we knew, Elena was calling, "Damon?"

Oh, cliffy. Sorry it took me so long to update. Blame my cousin's wedding preparations. I will update at 8 reviews. Come on I know you can do it


	4. Karma's a bitch

OMG, you guys are awesome and sooooooo sweet! I asked for 8 reviews and you gave me 15. I wanna give you all your own Ian Sommerhalder's. But unfortunately I can't. So instead I give you 2 chapters! Enjoy and review! BTW: I don't own VD no matter how hard I try

Chapter 4: Karma's a b***h

Elena's Pov

Somehow, in some way, I had ended up in Damon's bed. The last thing I remember was looking at the fire while Damon stroked my hair.

Downstairs I heard yelling and then a thud. Like someone being pinned against a wall. Who that might be, was obviously Damon.

I called down to him while descending the staircase. Stefan was all vamped out, fangs and all, and was hissing something like, "Stay away from my girl."

I grabbed his arm and spun him to face me. "What the hell is your problem, Stefan? Why are you trying to kill Damon," I asked him sternly.

He frowned, face back to normal. "Why were you asleep with him," Stefan asked quietly.

That infuriated me. I hate when he tries to get himself out of trouble. He has no right to hurt Damon. Damon's been on good behavior, for my sake. And Stefan can't stand that I like being with Damon.

"Stefan," I hissed in his ear, "we're done. I hate that you act so jealous and the fact that you keep hurting one of my only friends who I can talk to. I'm leaving." I looked at Damon. "Call me if you need help, okay," I asked him.

Damon nodded and I walked out.

Damon's pov

She finally did it. She finally broke up with my broody, bunny-eating brother and then told me to call her!

Stefan glared at me once she left. "Katherine says hi," he said in a dangerous pitch.

I cocked my head to the side. "What?"

Stefan paced around the den, dousing the fire. "Yeah. Karma's a bitch, ain't it? I get back with our long lost love; drink human blood, and then Elena breaks up with me. It seems like the world is leaning in my favor," he mused, almost to himself.

I grabbed his arm. "Katherine's back?"

He nodded mutely and picked up my glass of half-empty scotch and downed it. "And she want us both back, brother," Stefan said through a smile.

I stumbled up to my room and dialed Alaric's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Yes, Damon?"

"We have a problem."

His voice grew cold and serious. "What might that be?"

To myself I held up 5 fingers. "One, Katherine's back. Two, John Gilbert's dead. Three, Elena broke up with Stefan and he's pissed. Four, Stefan's back on human blood. And finally, Katherine has an alternative plan and she looks just like Elena. Is that bad enough for you?"

I could almost hear him nod. "Is Elena in danger?"

I blew out a sigh. "Yeah, she's right dab in the middle. I need you to take Jeremy and Jenna to your house. I'm bringing Elena back here to protect her. And most likely Bonnie too."

We ended the phone call and I raced to Elena's.

Stefan's pov

She dumped me. Me of all people! The decent brother, the one who she loved. Of course Damon loves her too, but still!

I stomped over to Katherine's house with a frown and came in without a greeting. Kat came in and smiled.

"Hello, darling," I drawled.


	5. I'm taking you hostage, Elena

Here's another chapter. And it's sweet. I don't own Vampire Diaries. I just write about it and wonder what would happen if Twilight merged with it. Hmmm…

Chapter 5: I'm taking you hostage, Elena.

Elena's pov

I had immediately asked Bonnie to come over once I got home. We both dragged John's body out to the wood behind my house and then I cleaned up the blood while she made it so Katherine and Stefan couldn't come in. Luckily Damon could still, just in case.

Jeremy had to be taken to the hospital and his stomach pumped after I found him right after I got home. Jenna went with him and Alaric came too so he could protect them. Gotta love the vampire hunter dating your aunt.

Bonnie came up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's done. Stefan and Katherine can't get in," she whispered to me and I hugged her tight, tears spilling over.

"Can Damon still get in," I asked, voice hoarse.

She nodded into my hair.

And if he knew we were talking about him, Damon came in through the back door. Bonnie released me and I ran into his arms. Damon's body went ridged but he held me while looking at Bonnie.

"Is there a reason that the doors and windows are shimmering purple, witchy witch," he asked.

I heard Bonnie shift her feet. "Yeah. I uninvited Katherine and Stefan."

Damon nodded and kissed the crown of my head and tipped my face up. He saw the tears and brushed them away while ushering us out the door. We looked at him strangely.

"Damon," I said with my hands on my hips, "where are going?"

He smiled coyly. "I'm taking you hostage, Elena. And Bonnie."

I frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why?"

Bonnie was looking Damon in the eyes. "Because it's not safe here and Stefan's on human blood and Katherine is back in town and he's with her," she murmured.

Damon's frown matched mine. "How did you know," he asked.

Bonnie headed out the door while she spoke. "I read your mind."

Bonnie's pov

I sat on the couch in the boarding house with Elena. She looked stressed and I bet she wanted to be with Damon to talk right now. He defiantly loved her a lot and she loved him in a way too. But I didn't know if she loved him or love loved him.

I got up and looked over my shoulder at Damon. "I'm tired. Where can I sleep?"

He smiled softly. "Stefan's old room. He packed up his stuff and left."

I awkwardly hugged him with one arm and whispered in his ear. "Be good to her. She's fragile right now and she does love you in a way. Don't fuck it up, Damon, or I swear I'll stake you myself."

And with that I went upstairs and fell into a deep sleep.

Damon's pov

So Elena did love me, eh? I knew it! I knew she loved me and not Bunny-Boy!

I came into the den and sat next to her on the couch where she immediately crawled into my lap and rested her head on my chest. God, she was cold. I put my arms around her and threw a blanket over us. I turned her face up to mine and looked into her tear brimmed, dark ones. I kissed her forehead.

"Elena darling, why are you crying? Is it because of Saint Stefan," I asked her softly.

She shook her head and murmured, "I'm scared that you'll leave me too and go back to her."

I clasped her to my chest and kissed the crown of her head. "No, I won't leave you. That bitch is in the past and now wants Bunny-Boy and me for something. She might have him but she won't get me."

She laughed quietly and her eyes fluttered shut. She tried to open then but they fluttered shut again.

"Sleep, Elena. I'll be here when you wake up," I cooed.

She smiled slightly and fell fast asleep.

Alaric's pov

I was in the waiting room at the hospital when Damon called. He was speaking quietly so I assumed Elena was asleep in his lap or something.

"Is she okay," Damon whispered.

I looked at the ICU room that Jeremy was in. "He will be. He didn't die or anything. Why?"

There was a short silence. "Because he had Anna's blood in his system."

I frowned. "Good thing he didn't then. How are Elena and Bonnie?"

He chuckled lightly on the other end. "Bonnie threatened to stake me if I was mean to Elena. Elena's asleep in my lap currently. Bonnie's in Stefan's old room. The walls are warded. Everything's good until morning."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Jenna came up to me. "Look, Damon, I gotta go. I'll talk to you in the morning. Take care of Elena or we might have a messy visit from my ex-wife."

I hung up and smiled at Jenna. She hugged me and asked. "Was that Damon?"

I nodded and said, "Elena and Bonnie are with him. Their safe. Elena especially."

She frowned. "Why are they with him? And why is Elena 'especially' safe?"

I looked at my shoes. "Well, Stefan's gone crazy and is drinking human blood again. Elena's doppelganger is in town and wants to kill Elena and Damon. Jeremy's girlfriend Anna was staked earlier. Oh, and did I mention that Damon, Stefan, Katherine (Elena's doppelganger), Anna, and Isobel are vampires and I'm a vampire hunter?"

Jenna starred at me wide eyed. "Wow. I guess I have to have a talk with my niece."

I nodded and then sat down with her to hear new about Jer.

So was it yay, or nay? I love you guys for being supportive. BTW: Reviews make me a happy girl especially when I broke my right foot in basketball. Maybe your reviews can heal it quicker


	6. Stefan and stakes are bad

A/N: I don't own Vampire Diaries, unfortunately. But I wish I had a fairy godmother to give it to me. Also, I am good on my word. Here are 3 chapters. Thanks for the people who are reviewing. You make my day, even if I have the dumb writers block and my foot itches through my cast;) BTW, this chapter is all in Elena's Pov. Please review!

Chapter 6: Stefan and stakes are bad

I woke up next to Damon on the couch. His mouth was slightly agape and his arms were tense around my waist. It wasn't like it was uncomfortable, but I kind of wanted to move and get up and check on Bonnie. But stupid, sleeping, vampire Damon had me pinned against him and the couch.

Bonnie padded downstairs and smiled at me. "Hey," she whispered, looking pointedly at Damon's sleeping form.

I pushed my way out of his arms softly and leaned down and kissed his forehead where is hair wasn't in the way. Bonnie and I walked into the big kitchen. I knew damn well that there probably wasn't much to eat but I was pleasantly surprised when I found boxes of Lucky Charms, Fruit Loop, and Coco Pebbles along with milk and OJ.

I was about to pour a bowl of Lucky Charms when Damon came in and grabbed the box from me, smiling coyly. "MY cereal, kitty. Vamps do like sugar once in a blue-moon," Damon whispered in my ear sarcastically.

I slapped his bicep and took the box back and poured 2 bowls. I sat down next to Bonnie as Damon left the room and went into the den, munching on his cereal.

"Now that," Bonnie said and gestured to the direction Damon went," was odd."

I laughed and then turned serious. It had been some time since me and Bonnie acted like best friends. And I missed that. Lately, the only friend I had was Damon and I was confused about what exactly we had between us.

"I missed you, Bonnie," I said, looking down.

She was about to open her mouth when Stefan strolled in and we bolted for the den so Damon could protect us. He pulled me behind him and looked Stefan in the eyes.

"What are you doing here, Stefan? You're not welcome," Damon hissed.

Stefan chuckled and was in Damon's face in an instant. "Ahh, brother," he sighed, "I'm just as strong as you now and I intend on taking back my girl."

Bonnie moved closer to me while she spoke coldly. "You've drunken human blood. You went against my warning."

Stefan snarled at her. "I don't care. You would be dead before you could touch me, stupid witch."

I moved next to Stefan and slapped him across the face. Obviously he was shocked because it took him enough time to register the slap and Damon used that window of a few seconds to tackle Stefan to the ground.

Little did we know that Stefan had a stake under his sleeve and he stabbed Damon in the stomach with it and disappeared. I rushed over to Damon's side and grabbed the stake, yanking it out with a sucking sound. I looked over my shoulder at Bonnie.

"Get some blood and the first-aid kit," I ordered and she took off.


	7. Interuptions are a pain

A/N: I don't own Vampire Diaries. LJ Smith does. But I do have a plan to kill Stefan. Here's chapter 7 and it's from multi Pov's

Chapter 7: Interruptions are a pain

Damon's Pov

Damn Saint Stefan. Damon him straight to hell where he'll rot without the 72 virgins I get when I go. Though, I would be happy to just have Elena with me who, by the way, was kissing my forehead and shit lately. God, she was going to get it. Spankings and all.

I glared up at the witch as she patched up the stake wound. Stefan had thought to be a smartass and soak it in vervain. Dumb bastard. Elena was at her house getting clothes or something quickly and I was worried about her.

"Bonnie," I mused, "does Elena have a crush on me?"

She snorted. "I think it's deeper than that," she whispered and stood up from the edge of my bed. "All done. Elena should be back in a few minutes. I'll send her up," she continued and headed for the door.

"Bonnie," I called after her.

She faced me.

"Thank you. For everything. You are the nicest witch I've met in a few years," I said softly.

She laughed and blew me a kiss as Elena peered in the room and came to sit next to me on the bed. I smiled.

"That looks like it hurts," she said, gesturing to the bandage on my stomach.

"Like a bitch," I said sarcastically, "Oh wait, that's Katherine isn't it?"

Elena laughed, causing me to smile.

Elena's Pov

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Damon was snarking about Katherine. It was ironic how in a period of 24 hours I could break up with my boyfriend, almost lose my brother, find my father dead, have a run in with my doppelganger, and realize I was kind of in love with Damon Salvatore. The vampire brother of my vampire ex-boyfriend.

But I was pulled out of my musing when Damon grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously.

"There's something I have to tell you," he whispered.

"What," I asked, beginning to panic.

Damon sighed. "Before you came home on Founder's Day, I went and saw Jeremy. I talked to him, told him I could erase his memories if he wanted me to, and then left. I saw you-Katherine in disguise-outside. I thanked you for having the witch save me and then kissed your cheek and, when you didn't pull away, I kissed you. Jenna came outside and saw up and then asked you to come inside. That's when an alarm went off in my head. You would never let me kiss you. That's when I busted in the door and went all superhero," he said in a rush.

I nodded and bit my lip. "You thought she was me," I asked and was scared of the answer.

"Yes," he sighed.

Then I couldn't help but get angry and get in his face. "What's between us, Damon," I asked, "What do we feel for each other?"

He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, they were darker with…something. "That's for you to decide, Elena."

I growled and kissed him hard and fast. He grabbed me by the waist and set me in his lap so I was straddling him, and he kissed me back with passion and love. God, I was in love with another vampire. I was screwed.

I slipped my tongue past his teeth just in time to touch one of his fangs as they sharpened. Damon groaned and pulled away to kiss my neck.

"I love you," I sighed and ran my hands threw his hair.

"I love you too," he sighed and kissed my mouth again.

Bonnie's pov

It had been a while since I heard any noise from upstairs so I went up the staircase and looked in the doorway of Damon's room. Elena was in Damon's lap, kissing him. It sickened me, the thought of Elena with another vampire. Couldn't she get a human boyfriend like Tyler or Matt?

I cleared my throat and the broke apart, Damon groaning, "Interruptions are a pain in the ass."

I laughed and said, "Elena, let's go see Caroline. Damon, you're welcome to join us if your pants stay on and you don't eat a human."

Elena smiled over he shoulder at me and climbed off Damon. I threw a black t-shirt I found on the dresser to him. As he shrugged it on, I grabbed Elena by the elbow.

" What the hell did I walk in on," I sneered.

She smiled. "Me and Damon making-out."

"There being the origin of the reason of my question."

She grabbed Damon's hand as he came up to our side and we left to go see Caroline.

Yay! Delena action! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be all from Stefan's pov and it will explain a lot. Please review!

ILY~Bree


	8. Their screwed

Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long to update. Doctor's appointments and such. Here is chapter 8. It's all from Stefan's pov and is kind of a filler chapter that tells us what Katherine's doing back in Mystic Falls.

Chapter 8: Their screwed

I looked down at Katherine, who was asleep next to me, and couldn't help but think of Elena. The way her hair smelled. The way she felt in my arms. The way she was probably shagging my brother by now.

Katherine was different though; I knew she had come back for me. Not Damon. But the thought of my Elena with my malicious brother sickened me to the point of no return. I mean, she hated Damon till he pulled the whole sappy Katherine thing outside the tomb.

I quickly got up to take a shower. I need to clear me head and the only way to do that was to not think.

But a shower can only last so long and when I came back to Katherine and mine's room, she was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Is everything alright, Stefan," she asked and rapped her arms around me.

I looked down at her. "Why are you back, Kat?"

She smiled and held up 3 fingers. "One, I want my boys back. Two, I want to make Elena's life a living hell. And finally, I'm here because I'm gonna kill the Founding families. And your going to help me."

Okay peeps, review. Or i'll roast damon over a fire along with Justin from the Bachlorette(don't know how to spell it)! JK, but reviews make the big needle i have to have seem less big:) I will update after 2 reviews or more. But i won't be updating from the Aug 5th-8th. i will do 2 chapters before my trip to Austin. PEACE TEAM DAMON FANS:)


	9. The hunter becomes the prey

(Stefan, Elena, and Damon walk in the room) Hello, Bree

Me: (looks Damon over and nods) hello, hot vampires, Elena

Elena: (frowns at Damon's once over of me) Damon?

Damon: yes, kitten?

Elena: (looks pointedly at me) Is there something you wanna tell Bree?

Damon: (nods) Bree, dear, you don't own VD. LJ Smith does.

Me: I know, Damon dear

K guys. From now on this story is in third person. Let's do this! Please please please review.  
-

Chapter 9: the hunter becomes the prey

Elena sat on the couch with Bonnie playing Damon's Xbox. They sat there chatting about how it was good that Caroline and Jeremy would be okay.

"You know what I don't get," Elena mused.

Bonnie paused the game. It was ironic; how they could play a Twilight game on the Xbox when they had their own vampire they could call home from watching over Jer for Elena. "What," she asked Elena.

Elena pushed hair behind her ear. "Why Damon took on the Edward Cullen diet in the first place. I know he felt bad about killing Lexi but he could have stopped by now."

Bonnie bit her lip. "I have a confession," she whispered.

Elena grabbed her best friend's hand. "What?"

"I threatened Damon. i told him i'd kill him if he fed on a human."

Elena dropped Bonnie's hand and stood up. "You had no right, Bonnie. He's a vampire. It's how he suvives."

Her face was cold and distant but when Damon came downstairs zipping up his leather jacket, she smiled and ran into his arms. He was shocked but hugged her.

"What's wrong, angel," he whispered into her hair.

Elena looked up at him. "Nothing. I just love you so much."

Damon smiled and kissed her briefly. "I love you too. But I have to go and kill the rest of Bambi's family."

Elena and Bonnie laughed softly but then Elena turned serious.

"You'll be careful? I don't want Katherine to hurt you again,"she said to him in the crook of his neck.

He nodded and pecked her forehead. "I'll be back in an hour. I love you."

He smiled whole-heartedly before he went out the back door without a sound.

In the forest

Damon piled the bodies of the 5 deer on top of each other, lighting them on fire. They smelled terrible and he was still hungry. But he would be okay enough to be around Bonnie and Elena.

A thought popped into his head: Were they all right?

Damon watched as the heavy rain started to douse the flames. A strange feeling went through him and he saw 2 vampires standing a few yards from snarled and ran towards the Boarding House just as his vision went black.

Oooo! Sorry about the cliffy. All right now, review. Or Katherine will come to you in your sleep and eat you. JK but still review. They make me happier than when my brother gets in trouble:) BTW, you should read princessofdarkness4DS's too much popcorn(it's funny) and tamilnadu09's the aftermath:redux. Their both great!


	10. Truth

OMG, I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month. Everything's been hectic. My brother pushed me down the stairs and now I have to have my boot on for another 3 months. He sucks. All right, here's chapter 10. Sorry it's short. I have writer block.

Chapter 10: Truth

Damon awoke slowly, feeling a dull burning sensation in his back. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the spine. Then he remembered: him making out with Elena, her telling him she loved him, then him going hunting and then…nothing.

Then she appeared in the doorway of the stone room. The evil conniving bitch that had tried to hurt _his _Elena. Katherine. God, if only he weren't tied up. He would choke the hell out of her. She walked over to him and placed a delicate hand on his chest.

"Hello, Damon. Comfortable," she asked in a sugar sweet voice.

Honestly, it was the voice that set her apart from Elena. Hers was too evil and sweet. Elena's was strong and soft and full of love.

He sneered at her. "Not really, no. Now, why are you back?"

She trailed a finger down his chest and her hand paused against his rock hard abs. "You really wanna know," she asked.

"Yes, bitch," he hissed.

She looked into his eyes. "I'm here for two reasons. 1) I wanna kill the Founding families. And 2…well you can guess that one on your own. You were always smarter than Stefan."

Damon's eyes widened. "You want Elena."

Her face vamped out. "Bingo, pet. Your girls days are limited."


	11. Hunting

A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! Things have been hectic in my life with school and moving and teachers being evil;) So here's a new chapter! Review! Sorry it's kind of short!

* * *

Chapter 12: Hunting

Elena looked at the clock on the wall, panicing. She knew it had never taken Stefan this long to come back from hunting. It was 2:21AM. _Where is he? Oh, please God, don't let him be hurt or dead! _She looked over to a sleeping Bonnie and tapped her shoulder. Bonnie startled awake and grabbed Elena's hand when she saw she was shaking.

"Elena? What is it," she asked and looked around for Damon.

"I'm scared something happened to Damon. Can you come outside and help me look for him," she asked her, voice shaking a lot.

Bonnie nodded, wrapping her arm around Elena's waist to steady her friend. They trugged out into the sleeting rain, calling Damon's name. Elena let out a heartbreaking sob when she saw Damon's jacket on the ground, ripped in various places. She dove for it, not caring that she got covered in mud. Something was wrong, something bad. Damon would NEVER leave Elena. Never. He loved her too much. Bonnie had seen into his soul. And, yes, he did have a soul. It was mostly dark but there was pink and blue and red lightd to it and all his thoughts were about Elena and how he would kill anyone that hurt her and who much he loved the way she was compassionate or how much he loved her in general.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elena, using Elena's love for Damon to try and locate him. She caught his essence near by and latched onto it. He was in the old church, chained up, being tortured by Katherine and...Stefan! That fucking bastard! He was going to kill his own brother just to get laid! That...URG! She'd kill him for a fricken Klondike bar! She made Elena look at her.

"Ssshhh, Elena honey. I know where Damon is," she cooed to her best friend.

Elena's face lit up with love and hope. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "Katherine and...Stefan have him, Elena. Their toturing him in the church."

Her face dropped and she sprung to her feet. "We need to get him. We need to call Alaric."

* * *

Alaric sat on is couch, sharpening a stake. There was too much vampires around lately. And...then there was Isobel. She had come back to town and threaten Elena and said crap to Damon and him. God he wanted to kill her. His phone started to sing "_Asshole calling! Asshole calling! Better pick up quick so you can talk to the big asshole!"_ Ahh, fuck, why was Damon calling him?

He grabbed his phone, saying as he flipped it open, "What do you need, jackass?"

A female voice sounded apalled from the end. "God, Mr. Saltzman! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Elena," he asked, voice shocked.

She sighed. "We need your help Rick. Katherine and Stefan took Damon."

He jumped out of his seat, grabbing his jacket. "I'll be right there."

* * *

SORRY I haven't updated lately! Chaos in my house right now! And the stupid writer's block likes to bite me in the arse! I will try to update sometime this week or this weekend! Please REVIEW!~Bree


	12. I'd kill Katherine for a Klondike bar

__

__

__

A/N _I know you guys are probably hating me right now with the cliffy and the whole "Elena loves Damon and now she must go save his life from her ex-beau" and the whole leaving you with them going to Alaric. So I grant you with another chapter with a lovely turn of events and a return! Review lovelies!_

* * *

Chapter 13:

I'd kill Katherine for a Klondike bar

____

__

**Damon's POV**

Katherine and Stefan tortured me for hours, stabbing me, acting like Elena, vervain being injected into me until they went upstairs to go to sleep. God, I would kill Katherine for a fricken Klondike bar! I drifted to sleep and was greeted by Bonnie inside of my house, looking broody.

"Bonnie, what is it," I asked her. She glanced over at me and jumped up in joy.

"Thank god! I actually reached you in your sleep," she shouted in glee.

"Um, wanna help a guy out? What are you talking about?"

She came up to me and hugged me briefly before looking me in the eyes seriously. "I know that Katherine and Stefan have you at the old church. We got Alaric to help us and were going to come and get you at dawn. Elena is…scared for you. She keeps thinking about if they kill you before we can save you. She was asleep earlier and woke up screaming your name. It bad, Damon. I need you to survive for her."

I starred down at her, mouth agape. That was the most this chick had ever said to me without calling me a bastard or something else. Elena, oh my own. I wish I were with her now, I thought to myself. "Just hurry Bonnie. I want to get back to her."

She nodded and said softly, "See you soon, Damon."

I smiled gently and said, "Thank you, Bonnie. And tell Elena, I love her."

**Elena's POV**

I was awoken by Bonnie jumping up and down on Damon's comfy bed, squealing in joy.

"OMG, Elena! I reached Damon in his sleep," she screeched.

My eyes popped open and I looked at her with astonishment. "Is he ok? What did he say? What did you say? Please tell me he's not almost dead," I asked her panicky.

She smiled softly at me. "He's…ok I guess. Katherine and Stefan are roughing him up good but he's alive… He said to tell you he loves you."

My heart squeezed and I sobbed loudly. Bonnie grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. "Elena, honey, sshh. It's ok. We'll get him back."

I sobbed and sobbed until I thought I would start to cry my own blood. Why is she doing this to us, I asked myself, She got Stefan, she should be happy. Why is she still here?

**Damon's POV**

When I woke up, Stefan was sitting in a chair by the bed I was chained to, holding an unopened bag of blood. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were tear stained.

"Stef, why are you crying? I know you enjoy torturing me," I rasped.

He shook his head and started to break the chains. "No, I don't, Damon. Your my brother for God's sake! I was just mad that Elena wanted you and not me."

He finally got rid of the chains and shoved the blood bag into my hands. I ripped it open and ravashed it, hmmm-ing in satisfaction.

Just as I finished, the definition of the word bitch came into the cell like room. She ran at me and pinned me to the wall. I strugged feircly at her, biting and clawing at her. Stefan hit her on the head and she turned on him in shock.

"Stefan... I thought you wanted to be together again. To pick up where we left off. Why are you helping the only thing that stands in our way?"

He snarled and launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground. They look at each other and I could almost see the wheels turning in Katherine's devious little bitchy head. Obviously Stefan did too because he jabbed her with a large amount of vervain and huffed off her as she became unconscious. He walked over to me and picked me up, carrying me into the kitchen upstairs. He sat me in a chair and got out a armful of blood bags and laid them in front of me before disapppearing upstairs. I tore into the first one and went into a frensy. I sucked them all dry and was satisfied by the last bag. My skin was back to its normal color and when I looked in the reflection on the microwave, I saw my eyes were back to their light blue instead of the dark blue I caught a glimse of when I first started to drink. Stefan came into the kitchen and handed me some black jeans he had of mine and my favorite green t-shirt that I had found out Elena had secretly highjacked soon after her and Stefan had gotten back together. He had probably found it and kept in in case.

"I'm gonna go tie up Katherine, I hear her heart still beating and I want to bring her to the house for safety," he stted and I nodded, tossing on the clothes he had given me.

When I was dressed I tried to zero in on Elena's thoughts through her blood. She was in my room, looking at a photo album of mine. She paused at a picture of me and Stefan in the garden, smirking at each other. She flipped the page and saw a picture of just me from about 10 years ago and kissed it.

"I miss you, baby. Please come home soon. I love you," she whispered and put in down, crawled under the black covers, and went to sleep.

I bit my lip and my heart squeezed at her words and Stefan came up the stairs, Katherine tied in vervain ropes and slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said and we left for the Boarding House.

**Elena's POV**

I was in a light sleep, dreaming of Damon, when there was a creak in the stairs a set of footsteps towards Damon's room. I startled awake, grabbing the knife off the bedside table as the door softly opened and revealed someone I wasn't expecting to be here. Damon.

____

____

* * *

_A/N haha cliffy? How will Elena react to Damon being home? More importantly, what will she do to stefan in return? So many questions, all to be answered next time. the next update will most likely be Monday or tomorrow. HUGS AND KISSES! REVIEW!_


	13. Out of the pan and into the fire

**A/N IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATELY! But I am back now and ready to start up the fun again. OOOooooo Damon is back! Now R&R lovelies! Please with a shirtless Damon on top?**

* * *

Chapter 14: Out of the pan and into the fire

**Damon's POV**

Elena's mouth fell open and she dropped to the floor sobbing. Oh no. I dropped down next to her and gatehred my angel in my arms. She started hitting my chest and letting out small cries. What was fricken wrong with her?

"Elena, baby, its me! Damon!" I shouted at her as she stared trying to slap me. She stopped and looked up at me, brown eyes blurry with tears. Her face relaxed and I sighed pulling her into me. She immediatly latched onto my biceps and practically jumped into my lap. God, I missed her. Not being around her was hell.

"I was soo scared they killed you! Oh, Damon..." Elena sobbed harder and buried her face in my neck. I fisted my hands in her hair, burying my nose in her soft locks. Honeysuckle and citrus hit my nose and I purred in satisfaction. I was supposed to be with her. Always.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

THANK GOD! My boyfriend was safe and back with me! Life without Damon for the past few days has been utter hell. If I have to deal with that again, even for a day or a few hours, I will die. It wasnt like this with Stefan. When he was gone, I was okay and would just distract myself. But having to be away from Damon? It felt like someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it.

Damon shifted under my tight grip and I met his azure eyed gaze. Man, he was the picture of perfection. And he was all mine.

"I love you soooo much, Elena." He whispered to me, lips close to my ear.

My heart about burst. I gripped his hair at the back of his skull, lerking his face to mine. My lips brushed arcoss his as I whispered, "Shut up and kiss me."

Damon didnt waste anytime in crashing his lips to mine hungerly. I sighed and straddled him, grinding against him. Our lips slid against each others, giving each other passionate kisses. This is what I needed to reassure me he was here. The evidence was there against my inner thigh, egging me on. Both of my hands slid into his hair and slowed our kisses, showing him the extent of my love for him. His tongue slid past my teeth and I sucked on it, massaging it with mine. He tasted like mint and cinnamon and, surprisingly, blood. When did he get blood?

All thoughts of reason slipped out the window as Damon picked me up, slipping my shirt off as he walked to the bed. I moaned and grasped his shoulders, slamming my mouth back to his after they parted. We were fiercer now, like two people staving. I fisted my hands in his t-shirt before running them down his back, feeling his tight muscles. Suddenly it was on the floor and we were on the bed, clothing shed in a flash, showing each other how much we missed each other.

* * *

**Stefan's POV(Shocker, right?)**

I sat on the couch, listening to Damon and Elena, gag, make love. But I didn't deserve her. He did. All I deserved was someone like Katherine; a heartless whore. I wasn't much better than her. I had tortured my brother, made Elena weep over losing him, then only to change my mind and go back to my martyr act.

On a whim, I went down to where I had placed Katherine earlier. She was awake, starring at the wall. As soon as I came down, she was at the bars, tears in her eyes. Wait, tears? What the fuck reality was I in?

"Stefan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into doing that to your brother." She whispered.

Thought raced through my head, clouding my mind. Katherine...Katherine tortured Damon...with me...she made me hurt my family. I gritted my teeth and let my face shift.

"Enough of your bullshit, Katherine. Just tell me what all you know about whats to come." I hissed.

* * *

**Im sorry it was short! But it was kind of a filler to get our minds back on track. So, review and tell me what you think might happen. Is Katherine really still in love with him? Who is coming? Does Stefan like guys? naw Im kidding...maybe:) REVIEW!**


End file.
